


Breathe

by Jujubestory



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: F/M, Lance's family - Freeform, Langst, M/M, before/during/after voltron, i created character, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujubestory/pseuds/Jujubestory
Summary: Lance loved his Mom. He loved this wonderful, strong and confident lady that was ready to die for her children. That lady who claimed that nothing was as important as family. Lance loved his family too, but as big and colourful as it was , he felt lonely.-----------------------------------------Maria missed her son very dearly





	1. Chapter 1

Maria was tired. She had just spent the last five hours in a hospital bed pushing out a baby she waited nine months to see. Just that took her two hours from the second she stepped in the hospital half an hour away from her house.She had to wait an hour after pushing her baby out to hold her baby. It was surprisingly light for something so full of life.It was cooing and making small noises as the doctor , a tall brown man named Juan who kept smiling since the baby was out, brought it to her. The blanket was too big for her to see her baby, but when she saw it in her arms holding it as close to her chest, as close to her heart as she could, she knew all those months of pain and sleepless nights to come were worth it. It was worth everything and she knew it instantly.

It was a healthy baby boy with eyes as blue as the sea near her house in the evening, blue as the sky in the evening and the stars, Maria knew they weren't in the sky anymore, they were in his eyes.His wonderful and deep blue eyes were the same blue she saw every time she looked in the mirror. They looking at her with so much innocence and wonder that she almost cried to the knowledge that he would grow out of that innonce. She immediately prayed to every god out there that he would never lose that wonder so magical and special. She didn't want him to grow old, she wanted him to forever be the small and wonderful baby she held in her arms.It wasn't her first baby, but he was the first to have her eyes and to hold that wonder. Her other two and curiosity of course, but not that kind of wonder and that sort of weird spark of life, however, she wouldn't exchange them for the world.

His skin was darker than hers, which was a very light brown, it was as dark as her husband's , a little light brown. His little fists were up in the sky as if he wanted to grab her face or he wanted to fight someone. " A little fighter that one" she thought kindly.She smile tiredly at the thought which lighted up her whole tired face and she had a little eye-contact with her baby who seemed very curious about her expression. Her baby cooed loudly with a small smile tugging his lips slightly, his eyes shining with a million stars in them. A small tuff of deep brown hair was still damp from his bath of earlier and shining in the weird lights of the hospital room. 

As shining and beautiful as he was, he looked tired .His eyes were barely open and his small fists seemed a little weaker than earlier. Maria took pity upon him and hesitantly started to sing him a lullaby in the deadly silence of the small hospital room to help him sleep.

Slowly rocking him in his white blanket with his fists slowly falling to grab a small part of the blanket that was hanging out, she sang him a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her all the time soft and beautiful.Slowly but surely, his closed, his breath slowed , his expression left and he fell asleep still making small noises, but somehow they were softer.

As she was finishing her lullaby, her husband , Leo, a tall man with a dark skin, brown yes that shone gold in the sunlight shyly lighting up the room,came in the room to see her and their baby. He seemed eager and to barely be able to hold in place as he made his way across the room to her in his black Crocs. He was still wearing his pyjamas, which she found ridiculous especially since it was orange and yellow and was quoting the lion king, but it made sense since she had woken him up in the middle of the night with contractions. They just had time to go over the plan and call over her mother to watch over the kids before leaving to the hospital. Then, they had taken her in as soon as she stepped a toe into the hospital and even though she had told him to go change himself before leaving with the nurses, she realised he must have been too nervous to go back home. However, he didn't seem groggy from the lack of sleep of the last night.

Soon enough he was by her side and already ready to speak, but stopped himself when she mentioned him not to with a gesture of the hand.He looked pretty awake even though it was 5 am and they had slept for four hours and she was pretty amazed by that considering that she was feeling like she was dying of sleepiness . He kneeled next to her softly to get a better view at their son. He smile proudly and looked at her shortly before looking back at their baby boy. He opened his mouth once again to say something, then he stopped himself. After a few seconds, he decided to speak even though she had warned him not to speak. Chuckling at his son's weird noises, he whispered:" My son... my beautiful, healthy baby boy. I will do everything for you and.. and.." he chocked a bit"You are going to become someone great one day, I promise, but for now, your mother, your siblings and I are going to protect you from the beautiful yet awful world we live in." He smiled softly and kissed his son's forehead before looking back again at his wife.

He softly brushed her hair from her face to behind her ear with the tip of his fingers while smiling lovingly at her . " Lance", he whispered to her," We should name him Lance." . Too weak to speak or too tired,she didn't know nor did she care , Maria nodded tiredly. He scoffed. " Give him to me Maria you're falling asleep". Barely awake, she handed him to Leo who gently took his son before standing up and signing him a lullaby she had never heard from him. She slowly fell asleep to the sound of her husband signing.

She woke up an hour later, her husband was his a chair next to her smiling down at Lance and kept whispering " Lance McClain, my son. You're my son! You hear that? The other parents are going to be so jealous of our family." Maria tried to hold her laughter , but she couldn't for more than a second and loaughed out loud, making her husband jump a little. He blushed slightly when he realised what she had just witnessed. He seemed a bit embarrassed and luckily for him, Lance decided to declare he was hungry at that moment.

Still a bit shocked from the sudden cries of the baby, Leo gave the baby to his wife in a sort of trance which made Maria wished she had her camera to film him with that face.

Still chuckling to herself, Maria fed her baby , gasping at the sudden pain that she forgotten in four years, since she hadn't fed since her younger before Lance, Ophelia. Ophelia was four and had her skin, very lightly brown and beautiful. Her eyes were always shining and hadnt stop shining since her birth and they were like Leo's. She loved to wear dresses and to have her hair in a ponytail claiming " A princess who respect herself, always has her hair up in a ponytail " to which Raphael, the eldest who was now six years old had wondered and researched for a week.

Once Lance was fed, Leo told her everything about the papers and how boring it was and how tired they were but had to do it, which sucked a bit to Maria's idea who wanted to be alone for once with her baby.

A few hours later, after she rested and the papers were filled. Maria, Leo and the newborn Lance McClain were sat in the old family van coming back home to the sunrise on beach near Maria 's home in Cuba


	2. Just a boy

Lance was a noisy and active baby. Sure at first all he did was sleep, but the moment he learned how to crawl, he was a goner and it was almost impossible to always keep a close eye on him.

Actually, the only to make sure he'd stay where he was, was to put him with either Ophelia, his older sister or Rafael his older brother, and to follow the conversation.

" You sit right there prince! We need to talk about the castle problems! Hey! Stop eating that! It's not food it Mr. Blue ! Lance be serious about it, we are at war with the Chawanne!"

A soft and mesmerizing laugh could be heard after that coming from Lance.

"Ok so you see Batman is the best superhero 'cause he loves team work and he's a nice guy and he beats the bad guys all the time, but also Wonder Woman is amazing 'cause she's an amazon and she beats everyone too! What do you think tiny bro?"

\- Gah! Ba... Ma!

\- Good point Lance ! I never thought about that! Oh! We should tell that to Ophelia next tea meeting don't you think?

Truth to be told, Lance spend a bit more time with his brother "discussing " theories about superheroes than "talking" business with his sister about the "castle" ,but it was only because Ophelia would kick him out because he was always eating something off her tea table.

Every week however, the three siblings had a meeting around Ophelia's tea table with their mom's chocolate chip cookies and milk . The discussion embassies always about how convince mom to have another baby and how to protect the kingdom with only Batman. Lance seemed to like it with his big wondering eyes and not stopping "speaking".

\-----------------------------------------------

When Lance managed to speak well enough around two years old, he was a non-stopping machine. He moved a lot more than he did when he was a baby and loved to give his parents heart attacks by disappearing every 5 minutes to go talk to a lizard.

Rafael was now in second grade and everyday when he came back from school, he would immediately show Lance a bit of the stuff he learned while doing his homework and he would play with him to "spache pilot" ( as Lance would call it) and laugh at his baby brother attempt to joke. He knew Lance got a little lonely at home during the day because he and Ophelia were now at school.

Of course on Ophelia first day of school there was crying. She and Lance wouldn't let go of one another and she had to be dragged into the school. After a week, they both got used to the change and the freak out of every morning stopped. However, Ophelia insisted to take care of him in the morning because she was to tired to do it in the evening. Maria and Leo accepted only if she let them take care of the breakfast.

Maria would always a little heart broken to see her babies grow up so fast and after 2 years of complaining from her now three children, she and Leo decided to have another baby.

_________________________________

Lance was a wonderful three years old kid when his younger sister was born. Her name was Sophia and has the same skin that he did but she had brown eyes. More iften than not, they looked golden and she was as active as he was. Lance adored her.

Lance was also very protective and proud of Sophia. He wasn't alone at home anymore and loved go with her to his brother and sister's bus stop early in the morning. Once she was old enough to not sleep all the time and talk a bit, she was one and was officially invited and incultes in the tea meeting the siblings had weekly.

Of course Ophelia would still take care of his morning routine and Rafael would still teach him what he had learn at school but Lance had his first chore and duty : Make Sophia as happy as possible.

Lance would often spend his days teaching her about star and space and space pilots. They would play together and she would clap for her brother when he began soccer.

_________________________________

When Lance began school in September after his fifth birthday, he cried for the first week for leaving his little sister at home alone. However, he was thrilled to finally be at school with his older siblings and to finally learn.

While he was very tired when he came home from school, he would stay true to his duty and make his three years old sister laugh at much as he could even if it meant getting reprimanded by his parents.

He would still let Ophelia take care of his morning routine but he would take care of Sophia routine as many times as possible.

At school, Lance was totally a social butterfly, he would talk to anybody and didn't care at all if they didn't talk back to him, he could actually make a whole conversation by himself and still make the other person feel included. He was a sweetheart, always moving around laughing, smiling and making jokes as much as he could so people would be happy too.

He gave himself a job that seemed so simple at that time but would be the worst burden later: to make as much people as possible happy.

_________________________________

Lance started really playing soccer when he was five , just a bit after he started school. Every afternoon, after he came back from school and spent a little time with Sophia and Rafael while doing his homeworks, he'd get outside to meet his neighbors who were his age or around it with Ophelia and they'd start playing soccer in the dirt with t-shirts making the goal. After about an hour, Rafael would join them and sometimes he brought Sophia to cheer them on and snacks for their hungry bellies.

Each night, before going to sleep, Lance would insist that Rafael teached him about the stars, the constellations they formed and their stories. They would on his bed , near the big window that was illuminating the small blue room with the light of moon reflecting on the ocean and letting in the smell of the sea and the sound of waves hitting the near-by beach, with a big book about space that Rafael had taken from his school's library.

The eleven years old loved to see the shining lights of hope in his baby brother's eyes and he would always stay until Lance fell asleep while he was singing a lullaby before going to do the same for Sophia while Ophelia was massaging their little back and making sure they were comfortable for the night.

Oh how much everyone in that family loved one another.

Sometimes, when Ophelia woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or to get a glass of water, she'd overhear her parents talking about how proud and happy they were of their children and family. Of course, she made sure to mention that at their weekly tea meeting.

_________________________________

Everyone in the family ( including grandpa , grandma, Gpap and gmam) heard Maria and Leo's great news ( everyone kept hearing them whisper about a great news between them for weeks now and it was driving everyone crazy) on Lance's sixth birthday party.

Right after the gift were given and while Lance was playing with Sophia and his school friends while Rafael and Ophelia kept an eye on them, Maria and Leo came outside with glasses of punch for the older invited with a little blush on their cheeks and little smile printed on their lips.

"I'm pregnant of six weeks" she said with a little giggle while holding tightly her husband.

Cheering could be heard from the children and the elders as Maria and Leo answered a few questions in a little speech they had prepared.

_________________________________

Alejandro McClain was born seven months later weighing seven pounds point eight. He was introduced to the family in his four years old sister. He had the same dark skin that she , Lance and Rafael had but he had Ophelia's hair which she was proud of.

"Nobody is going to take care of that hair appart from me 'cause none of you can do it " the ten years old claimed that day with a smug look making her brothers laugh and her sister to slightly giggle.

As an answer to that reaction she tackle them and they were all forced to go back home for the day. She gave them them great death glare the whole car ride though.

_________________________________

Lance, like any other eight years old was thrilled about Christmas. I mean you get a two weeks vacation to meet your family, spend time with them and to receive gifts! What was better than that? Well a Christmas break spend cooking with his mom and grandma while listening to ABBA ( mostly dancing and singing from his part) and playing soccer outside with his siblings and neighbors ( Alejandro was now two and could get in the game yet , but was an amazing cheerleader). Alejandro would bring them snack which he would eat before they got off the game and he would start to freak out when a couple of boys would take off their shirt to make the goals and he would ruin that a bit by getting completely naked and running around while screaming bloody murder. It was Rafael's joke to catch his youngest sibling, Ophelia's job to retrieve his clothes and Lance's job to calm down the public while all Sophia did was laugh her heart out.

Lance would actually teach everything he learned about stars to his younger siblings like Rafael used to when he was younger and he and his fourteen years old brother were actually getting into more fight with one another which was starting to annoy their family. More often than not he was scowled afterwards.

Without anyone really noticing, he became more and more quiet as time went by , his mainly goal still in mind: make people happy, no matter what the price was.

Of course, at school he was considered the joker because of his goal and while he had amazing grades , he wasn't considered to be serious by any of his classmates which was sometimes a problem especially when they worked in teams.

However, Lance never played prank that were mean. He was nice and if something was to hurt someone , he wouldn't hesitate to be the victim and play it off as if nothing had happened.

Every night, he take care of Sophia and Alejandro's routine while Rafael and Ophelia were helping out their parents after finishing their homeworks. Lance would tell his youngest siblings tons of stories and sing them a lullaby before kissing the forehead softly and wishing them a good night. Afterwards, Rafael would the same for him. They got comfortable on Lance's and Rafael would tell him stories and secrets about the stars and they'd together a short lullaby and Lance was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, I was busy with school but I should update more often from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it !
> 
> It's one of my first fanfics so please go easy on me. I'll update asap but my finals are coming.
> 
> Btw, English is not my first language please tell me if there is any mistakes!


End file.
